Recoiling Tails
by Oodiously
Summary: StarClan is abandoning the Clans, and the Clans are abandoning StarClan. Only one cat can put a stop to the overgrowing hostility, but it's not her destiny to do so, but the destiny of another cat, a cat unwilling to act on behalf of their Clan...
1. Chapter 1

"Has she opened her eyes yet?"

"Look!" a second voice meowed.

The little she-kit squinted open her eyes, dazzled by the world that had been invisible to her before. She looked up at her mother. The queen yelped in surprise.

"Now we can name them!" she examined the she-kit. "Her ginger fur looks just like an apple's skin. She can be Applekit."

"That's such a cute name!" Applekit heard the other voice squeal in delight. "What about this one?"

"Do you want to name one, Ravenclaw?"

"I couldn't! But their father deserves the chance; you can't just shut him out, Redleaf."

Redleaf turned away, and looked at the writhing kit beside Applekit. "This one's so fidgety, like a bird. I think I'll name her Robinkit." Applekit noticed that Redleaf's voice changed from excitement to regret. She blinked.

"Applekit and Robinkit, those are beautiful names, Redleaf. Should I introduce them to Cliffkit and Orchidkit?" Ravenclaw made an effort to sound bright.

"Please," Redleaf muttered, shoving the kits toward Ravenclaw. Redleaf was clearly busy with her own memories.

Applekit jumped to her paws, stumbling in her haste. "Come on, Robinkit!" she mewed to her sister. But Robinkit was already introducing herself to Ravenclaw's kits. Applekit scampered after her and halted in front of Cliffkit. "Hello!" She blurted.

"Hi." Cliffkit's mew sounded distant.

"My name's Applekit!" She stated proudly, "I was just named." Cliffkit didn't look at her.

"I know,"

"You must be Cliffkit."

"I know," Applekit wrinkled her nose at Cliffkit's rude behavior.

"If you know so much then, why aren't you an apprentice yet? Huh?"

"I'm not six moons, mouse-brain." At this retort, Applekit turned toward her mother.

"Redleaf! Cliffkit is being mean to me." She complained.

"Honestly, Ravenclaw, can't you teach your kit some manners? I heard he's already scaring the apprentices." Redleaf's irritated mew sounded in Applekit's defense.

"I've tried, but only Starclan knows how to get through to him." Ravenclaw glanced at Cliffkit, who seemed not to have noticed the comment. "I thought he would lighten up when your litter came, but I guess not." Suddenly, a high pitched squeak sounded from the corner of the nursery.

"Hey! Cliffkit is nice!" Applekit looked around, to see Orchidkit raising her head defiantly in defense of her brother.

"Is not!" Applekit wasn't too fond of Cliffkit.

"Is too!" Orchidkit meowed.

"Stop it, both of you!" Ravenclaw meowed, "We'll never get any peace in here with four kits running around, and we don't need you arguing too."

Applekit hung her head. "I'm sorry." She noticed Ravenclaw's eyes soften as she rested her gaze on each kit.

"You must be tired, why don't you two take a nap?" She glanced at Robinkit, who was watching from a corner.

Though Applekit wasn't tired, she hurried toward her mother, curling up beside her. After a few moments, she felt Robinkit's soft pelt squeeze in beside her. Applekit heard Robinkit's breathing as it relaxed, and let the rhythmic rise and fall of her flank lull her into sleep.

**The rest of the story will come in time, but it might never end if I drop it, I need your encouraging reviews! There's no point in writing a story that nobody reads, right? **

**PS: I just had to use the name Ravenclaw! I need to think of more names though, I'm not sure what the leader's name should be...**


	2. Chapter 2

Applekit woke when a paw sharply jabbed her side. "Move over, Robinkit," she muttered. When the thrashing continued, Applekit thrust her hind paw toward the source of the kicking.

"Ow!" Applekit blinked open her eyes to see Cliffkit writhing madly beside her nest. He seemed to have rolled out of his own. "What did you do that for?" he mewed crossly.

"You poked me!" Applekit squeaked, "What are you doing over here anyway?"

"Wha-?" Cliffkit blinked in confusion as he spotted his nest a tail-length away. "Well you didn't need to jab me!" he seemed to have recovered quickly.

"What are you kits quarreling about now?" Applekit turned to see Redleaf mewing exasperatedly, with Robinkit yawning beside her. "I don't think I'll ever see the day when you two start acting friendly." It was true, during the five moons that had covered their first meeting, Cliffkit had always been stirring trouble, though he claimed that it was _her _who caused it in the first place. On the other paw, Orchidkit and Robinkit were good friends, they never argued and, consequently, they weren't as loud. Applekit turned her head to see Ravenclaw arching her back in a stretch; Orchidkit was bounding to share her dream with Robinkit.

"I think it's about time Thistlestar made this bunch apprentices." Ravenclaw blinked curiously when she spotted Applekit and Cliffkit attempting to out-glare each other. She sighed, but didn't say anything else about the matter. Applekit saw Ravenclaw cock her head to the side. "Last time I checked, Cliffkit, you weren't sleeping on the bare rock. I think you owe Applekit an apology."

Cliffkit shot Applekit a dirty look. "Sorry," he grumbled, almost inaudibly. Applekit really didn't see any sense in his apology, seeing that, in a couple of heartbeats, he would just go back to being mean old Cliffkit. Applekit huffed and bounded away, over to where Robinkit and Orchidkit were. If Cliffkit wanted to be rude, he could do it by himself.

"Hey, Applekit! Do you want to play with us?" Robinkit mewed. When Applekit agreed, she meowed, "Great! You can be the medicine cat. I'll be the-,"

"I don't want to be the medicine cat!" Applekit squeaked. "I want to be the Starclan cat!"

"There is no Starclan cat in our game, mouse-brain!" Orchidkit mewed. "I'm going to be the Thunderclan warrior." She meowed, puffing out her chest.

"No fair!" Robinkit squeaked. "That leaves me and Applekit to be the Shadowclan warrior and the medicine cat!"

"I call the Shadowclan warrior!" Applekit yelped, waving her paw around in a mock swipe. "Robinkit, you're going to have to be the medicine cat!"

Before Robinkit could reply, Redleaf broke in, "Why don't you play your game outside? You can take Cliffkit with you." Cliffkit glared at Redleaf.

Ravenclaw mewed, "That would be nice, off you go," she gave Cliffkit a little nudge.

"But, I don't want to play with _them!_" he growled, showing his tiny teeth. Ravenclaw gave him a stern look, and the little black kit pushed his way through the entrance, muttering mutinously under his breath. Ravenclaw and Redleaf followed him out, probably to take a walk in the forest. To Applekit, having Cliffkit play with them meant only one thing at the moment.

"Cliffkit'll be the medicine cat!" she yowled, bounding out of the nursery. "Robinkit! You can help me attack Orchidkit!" Applekit pounced on Orchidkit as she padded outside the nursery, Robinkit joining her after a few heartbeats. Applekit mockingly flopped to the ground when Orchidkit batted her with a soft paw. "Cliffkit! I'm injured! Save me!"

Cliffkit was sulking in a corner near the fresh-kill pile. He hissed threateningly at her call. Oldfur, an elder, who was basking on some rocks nearby, looked over at the kits. "I have never seen a kit turn away from a chance to play, and I have seen many kits in my life." He sighed and meowed, "You kits couldn't be a bit louder, could you? Can't an elder get a little peace?"

Orchidkit and Robinkit broke apart. Applekit was glaring at Cliffkit. "Can't you _try_ to be a little bit more amusing sometime? Now you've spoiled our fun, what kind of medicine cat hisses at their patients?" She scowled.

"_I've_ spoiled your fun?" Cliffkit mewed mutinously. "I wasn't the one yowling my head off! I bet that the _real_ Shadowclan cats heard you in their camp!"

"They wouldn't have heard me if you had just cooperated. Redleaf said that you had to play with us."

"And I'll play how I want! There are no rules for this game!"

"Now there are, thanks to you."

"You're welcome! Now shut up and stay out of my fur!" Cliffkit snapped, making his way back to the nursery. Applekit wondered what was wrong. Cliffkit was mean, but never _that _mean. She turned her head around, Sliptail and Shinetail were both staring at Cliffkit, apparently, they were sharing her thoughts. Though Leafheart, who was sitting with Crowtail by the warrior's den, voiced it:

"He reminds me of you, Crowtail." Crowtail only huffed in reply. Leafheart went on, "But, even you were a playful kit…"

Applekit felt sick. Maybe she should apologize to Cliffkit; he didn't deserve to be critiqued by his clanmates because of her. She bounded toward the nursery.

"Cliffkit!" she called, spotting him staring at nothing in particular from a corner. Redleaf and Ravenclaw weren't here, they were probably still on their walk. "Cliffkit, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Cliffkit didn't look up, his eyes were staring, but she suspected that he wasn't seeing. Applekit had a nasty feeling that he had heard what the other cats were saying. Though, normally, Cliffkit wouldn't have let it bother him. Applekit wondered yet again if something were wrong.

"Cliffkit, is something wrong?" he jumped, as if he only just realized that she was there. Then he spoke.

"I didn't save you."

Puzzled, Applekit mewed, "So what? It was only a game." Cliffkit turned his ice blue gaze onto her, now staring into her eyes. Suddenly, Cliffkit seemed like a much older cat, no longer a mewling kit.

"I had a dream." He meowed slowly.

"What-?" Applekit's mew was cut off as Redleaf padded into the nursery, followed by Ravenclaw, Robinkit, and Orchidkit. Redleaf and Ravenclaw were each carrying a mouse.

"Come on! We brought you back something tasty from our hunt." Ravenclaw mewed. Orchidkit and Robinkit both squealed in delight, dividing to dig in to the mouse caught by their mothers. Applekit watched as Cliffkit angrily tore into his mouse, the distant look returning. She crouched down to eat next to Robinkit. She didn't understand Cliffkit, he sounded like a warrior already, and he wasn't even an apprentice yet, but that was Cliffkit for you. She couldn't wait to be an apprentice; maybe Cliffkit's mentor would be able to sort him out. But then, she thought mischievously, living just wouldn't be as exciting.

**(A/N) Can anybody guess who Leafheart and Crowtail are named after?**

******Right, so I changed the title of the story, I still think it's not very good, but...**

**So, I command all of you to criticize this story in any possible way (which counts for every chapter).**


	3. Chapter 3

Applekit was bouncing excitedly on her paws as Redleaf attempted to drown her in licks. "You be good now, all right? Both of you," she added, glancing at Robinkit, who had already been treated with fierce licking. It had been one moon since Cliffkit's outburst, and they were getting ready for their apprentice ceremony. Though Cliffkit and Orchidkit were seven moons old, that is, older than Applekit and Robinkit by a moon, Thistlestar decided that it would be best to make them apprentices together. Applekit's whiskers twitched when she watched Cliffkit struggle to escape from Ravenclaw's tongue.

Thistlestar leaped onto Highledge. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a clan meeting," he yowled. At his summons, the clan swarmed to sit beneath the ledge. Crowtail and Leafheart emerged through the thorn tunnel, dropping their prey on the fresh-kill pile before padding over. Amberfur, the medicine cat, and her apprentice, Snowpaw, sat just outside the medicine den. The other apprentices, Blackpaw, Whistlepaw, Milletpaw, and Moonpaw, gathered near the front of the crowd. Thistlestar waited patiently as the clan gathered. Then he meowed:

"It is time for our kits to become apprentices, and soon warriors after that." Applekit was practically exploding on her paws as he began the ceremony. "By naming an apprentice, we show that Thunderclan will remain strong through even the toughest times." Thistlestar rested his gaze on Applekit. "Applekit, come forward please." Applekit almost tripped as she stumbled to a halt in front of Thistlestar. "From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Applepaw." His gaze swept through the crowd of cats.

"Crowtail. You are ready to take on an apprentice. Teach this apprentice those skills which will make her a proud warrior of Thunderclan." Crowtail padded up to Applepaw, bending to touch noses with her. Applepaw couldn't help wondering why she seemed destined to be surrounded by bad-tempered cats, Crowtail was just like Cliffkit!

Applepaw padded over to sit with the other apprentices, she watched as Robinkit was apprenticed to Turtlewhisker, and Orchidkit was apprenticed to Wingfur. They both sat down beside her. Then it was Cliffkit's turn. Thistlestar repeated the ceremony. "I will take Cliffpaw as my own apprentice." Applepaw was shocked, being apprenticed to the clan leader was a huge honor, she wondered what Cliffpaw had ever done to deserve it. As Cliffpaw bounded over to the other apprentices, Thistlestar brought the meeting to a close, and the cats withdrew to their duties. Moonpaw addressed the new apprentices.

"Hi, my name is Moonpaw, this is Blackpaw," she waved her tail to a black tomcat, "Whistlepaw and Milletpaw." She indicated the tom with white fur and the tom with brown fur in turn. "You should probably check in with your mentors, they might have something for you to do." Applepaw watched as Robinpaw and Orchidpaw bounded away, and she went to look for Crowtail. It wasn't long before she spotted him beckoning to her by the thorn tunnel. As Applepaw reached him, she caught Cliffpaw and Thistlestar already heading outside camp.

"So, what are we doing today?" Applepaw asked.

"We could explore the territory," the dark gray warrior mewed.

"Ok!" Applepaw was excited about the prospect. She turned her head toward Robinpaw, who didn't seem so lucky; she was looking extremely put-out as she headed toward the elder's den. Orchidpaw was heading over to Applepaw with her mentor, Wingfur. As they caught up with them, Wingfur mewed:

"I thought we could explore the territory together." Crowtail nodded, and the group of cats headed out through the thorn tunnel.

Applepaw flopped into her newly made nest next to Robinpaw, who apparently went out after all. She was exhausted from their trip, Crowtail had insisted on exploring every inch of the territory, Applepaw had been too excited to think about her aching paws and had agreed willingly to everything her mentor had suggested. Orchidpaw seemed to have felt the same way, for she had pelted into her own nest. The other apprentices were beginning to pad in, and Applepaw let herself fall into a deep sleep.

Applepaw blinked open her eyes to see a reddish pelt flash across her vision. Its jaws snapped at her ferociously, and she felt its teeth sink into her neck, spattering blood across the grass. Applepaw flailed helplessly with her claws, desperately attempting to make contact with the creature's muzzle, to make it let go. But her attempts were uncontrolled and wild with panic. She felt cold fear rising inside of her and the creature seemed to have known that its battle was won. Applepaw gasped and spluttered, but she couldn't help sinking into the wave of blackness that was seeping through from the back of her eyes. Her vision blacked out, and Applepaw felt herself go still.

Applepaw opened her eyes, her heart still pounding from the dream. Robinpaw stirred beside her.

"Applepaw? Is there something wrong?" she whispered.

Applepaw couldn't tell her sister about her dream. Her heart had begun to slow, her paws feeling less shaky. "I'm fine." She mewed. "It was just a…a bad dream, that's all,"

"Tell me if something's wrong," Robinpaw meowed groggily as her head sunk back down into sleep.

Applepaw knew she couldn't go back to sleep. The memory of the animal was still fresh in her mind, and she couldn't turn her thoughts away from it. She had a nagging suspicion that this wasn't just a dream. It had seemed so real. Applepaw picked her way out of the apprentices den, careful not to wake the others. She wanted to ask Crowtail what kind of animal she'd seen, but it was barely dawn, and the camp was still sleeping. Instead, she settled herself just outside the apprentices den, keeping herself deliberately uncomfortable to make sure that she wouldn't fall asleep. She didn't want to tell anyone about her dream; she was afraid they wouldn't take it seriously, or that they _would_ take it as something worth knowing. She didn't want the whole clan worrying about a dream she had, but she also didn't want cats to turn away from her for being frightened by what was only dream. And so, Applepaw waited, feeling utterly alone.

**(A/N) I have this nagging suspicion that I've failed to create drama or suspense with the dream...**

**Why are all my chapters so short! Haha...this is also probably the first story that I've started that is actually going to end... Usually I get frustrated at my terrible writing and then school comes and I get out of it... hope that doesn't happen here...Thanksgiving break is almost over, NOo!**

**To anyone who misunderstood: There is a 5 moon difference (I mentioned it in ch 2) between Ch 1 and 2, and here is obviously a moon later from ch 2.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Crowtail!"

The lean gray-black figure of Crowtail swung his head to stare at Applepaw with apparent surprise. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep," Applepaw shrugged. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going for some hunting practice with Turtlewhisker, Robinpaw, and Cliffpaw," he mewed. "Thistlestar's busy, so Cliffpaw's coming with us."

"Okay, Crowtail, can I ask you something?" Applepaw couldn't get the dream with the creature out of her head, even now.

"You just did, but, sure, go ahead," Crowtail looked at Applepaw curiously.

"Do you know what kind of animal has a reddish pelt, oh, and a long, bushy, tail?" Applepaw hoped she was being descriptive enough, she couldn't remember much about how the creature looked from her dream, only the snap of its teeth. "It also had a lot of sharp teeth," she added.

Crowtail thought for a moment. "With so little information like that, it could be anything. Was it a fox?" Crowtail inquired.

"A fox? Was that what it was?" Applepaw blinked, surely a fox couldn't be so dangerous, or was she underestimating the creature?

"Did you see one on the territory?" Crowtail asked, "Because, then we'd have to report to Thistlestar, we can't allow a fox near the camp, you know."

Applepaw didn't expect this addition. "No, nothing like that,"

Crowtail tipped his head, "Then, how do you know what a fox looks like?"

"I…"

"Come on, are you going to gossip all day? Let's go! We're hunting near the Shadowclan border." Applepaw turned her head to find Turtlewhisker beckoning to them. Applepaw was relieved that she didn't have to answer Crowtail's question, she wasn't sure he'd believe that she had dreamed about something that she'd never seen in her life. Next time, she would have to think ahead.

Applepaw followed Crowtail as he bounded through the thorn tunnel, and she fell in beside Robinpaw; Cliffpaw was somewhere up front. Robinpaw seemed to sense that something was bothering her.

"Applepaw, is something wrong?" she asked. "You can tell me, you know."

Applepaw didn't reply. She just stared ahead, reliving her dream for the umpteenth time. Robinpaw followed her gaze, and her whiskers twitched.

"Is Cliffpaw bothering you?" she mewed, amusement twinkling in her green eyes. Applepaw was taken aback, her sister apparently guessed her situation incorrectly. "Don't worry; I'm sure he'll lighten up." Applepaw didn't want Robinpaw to think there was something going on between her and Cliffpaw.

"No, it's just—,"

"Come on, before you scare all the prey from here to the mountains!" Crowtail's irritated mew sounded from up ahead. As the two apprentices caught up, Turtlewhisker signaled for Cliffpaw to join them. "Now, let's see your hunting crouch." Crowtail meowed.

Applepaw dropped into her crouch, as did Robinpaw and Cliffpaw on either side of her. Robinpaw's ears were pricked; Applepaw tasted the air, mouse. Turtlewhisker opened his jaws to criticize their stance, but not before Robinpaw launched herself into a nearby bramble thicket. "Mouse dung!" she snapped.

Applepaw stifled a _mrrow_ of laughter. Her sister could be so clumsy! Applepaw watched as Robinpaw wrenched herself free of the bramble thicket, leaving clumps of brown and white fur on the thorns. Fuming, Robinpaw crouched in front of her mentor, glaring at everyone, as though daring them to comment. After an awkward silence, Turtlewhisker went on.

"Right, so, Applepaw, you're leaning over to one side, and don't stick your tail out like that," Applepaw adjusted her crouch as Turtlewhisker and Crowtail checked the others. She noticed Cliffpaw stiffen. She tasted the air.

"Shadowclan!" Applepaw meowed. "Have they been trespassing?" she asked. Crowtail, Turtlewhisker, and Robinpaw all tasted the air.

"We need to report to Thistlestar." Crowtail growled. "Those Shadowclan mange-pelts just don't know a scent mark when they smell it," he turned to Applepaw, "That was well scented, Applepaw."

Applepaw felt flustered. "No, Cliffpaw—"

"I'll report to Thistlestar," Turtlewhisker cut in, "You guys can continue hunting." he bounded off.

• • •

Applepaw trotted through the thorn tunnel, proudly depositing her first catch ever on the fresh-kill pile, a scrawny shrew. Cliffpaw caught a vole, and Robinpaw didn't catch anything, she was sulking in the apprentices den. Applepaw watched her for a moment, then picked two mice from the pile and padded toward the medicine cat's den. She popped her head inside the entrance.

"Amberfur?" I brought you some fresh-kill, Snowpaw too."

Amberfur was in her nest, yawning. She blinked blearily at Applepaw. "Thank you, Applepaw." Applepaw dropped the mice and backed out of the den. She wondered how Amberfur could be so sleepy with no sick-cats to treat. Tired from her nap, Applepaw retreated to the apprentice's den with Robinpaw. She passed Sharpeye, the deputy, and he beckoned toward her.

"Why don't you go check the elders for ticks? I'll get Cliffpaw to help you," Applepaw knew that she would only get into trouble if she refused, so she trotted back toward the medicine den, asking Amberfur for mouse bile.

Once she obtained her load of vile smelling moss, she padded toward the elder's den, followed shortly by Cliffpaw, who was muttering under his breath. He must be tired too.

"There you are," Creamtail, an elder, greeted them from her nest. I know I have a tick right behind my ear, where I can't reach it."

Applepaw dabbed at the tick with mouse bile; it instantly dropped off. Cliffpaw silently started on Oldfur. The elders continued their conversation. They were apparently discussing nursery tales from when they were kits.

"I remember when Mintfur used to scare my littermates and I with the tunnel story. Said that some band of old cats built tunnels underground, and traveled through them, so they could become warriors." Oldfur was meowing.

"Yes, I still wonder if that story's true." Creamtail mewed. "Who would've thought, cats dying to become warriors, it's outrageous!" Applepaw parted Creamtail's fur, searching for ticks, with her ears pricked.

"Flooded too, during the rain…" Oldfur glanced at Cliffpaw, as if he just noticed that he was there. "Now, come on Creamtail, let's not be giving these youngsters any ideas." he nodded to Cliffpaw, I think I'm done, thank you."

Creamtail followed suit, "I appreciate it," she mewed. Applepaw dipped her head and followed Cliffpaw out of the elder's den. They both veered abruptly toward the apprentice's den.

Picking her way through the den to her nest, Applepaw curled up beside Robinpaw, and closed her eyes, thinking about the underground tunnels that the elders had mentioned. Had they really thought that she would have gone looking for the tunnels? Or, was Oldfur being cautious around only Cliffpaw? Would Cliffpaw really go looking for the tunnels? She didn't think so, but, since when has the black apprentice ever opened up to anyone? Too tired to think anymore, Applepaw drifted into sleep.

• • •

"No!"

Applepaw woke to a sharp jab to her side. "Are you okay?" that was Robinpaw's worried mew. "Why did you cry out? Did you have a bad dream?"

Applepaw sat up. Her paws were trembling and her heart was beating fast. She looked outside, it was barely dawn. Her dream had returned. "It's nothing," she replied.

Robinpaw gave Applepaw a hard look. "You know this is most certainly _not_ nothing. Tell me what's bothering you, you can't lie to me." Applepaw saw the worried determination in Robinpaw's green eyes. It looked as if she didn't have a choice. This was her sister; Applepaw knew that she could trust the brown and white she-cat. She glanced around the den; the other apprentices seemed to be asleep.

"It's just, I've… I've been having a nightmare, about a fox," she whispered in Robinpaw's ear. "It keeps popping up, I don't know why, I've never seen a fox before in my life, how can I dream of one?"

Robinpaw looked bewildered; she obviously didn't think that she would win Applepaw over so easily. Then she recovered, "What happened?"

Applepaw recounted her dream to Robinpaw. "Do you think it means something? Or am I just overreacting?"

Robinpaw cocked her head to the side, "It must mean something…"she mewed cautiously, "I don't see why else you would dream of something you've never seen…" Robinpaw shuddered; Applepaw knew that she was imagining her sister's dead body. Maybe she shouldn't have told Robinpaw in the first place. The brown and white apprentice went on, "Maybe it's like a sign…from…Starclan? Maybe Thunderclan's in danger."

"How do we know that for sure?" Applepaw countered. "I didn't see a Starclan cat, if it were a sign, wouldn't they show themselves, and wouldn't they send the dream to Amberfur or Snowpaw, or maybe Thistlestar?"

"I don't know…" Robinpaw mewed. "Maybe there's just a fox in our territory…"

"It was probably just a dream," Applepaw concluded. She didn't want Robinpaw to worry over her.

"Maybe…" Robinpaw meowed uncertainly. "But, I still don't understand..."

"I'm going to get something from the fresh-kill pile, it might help me think," Applepaw jumped to her paws, it was no use trying to sleep, and she didn't need the other apprentices to wake during their conversation. Besides, Milletpaw and Moonpaw were needed for the dawn patrol, they'd be up soon.

"Tell me if something happens, okay?" Robinpaw mewed before joining her by the pile. Applepaw just thought that maybe she would tell Robinpaw if something happened. She reassured Applepaw, and it was nice to have someone beside you. Dragging a plump vole from the pile, Applepaw plopped down next to Robinpaw, and realized just how lucky she was to have a sister who cared.

**(A/N) So, this is the next chapter... If you're getting bored, don't worry, soon there'll be a lot more action...**

**I am going to extremely thank anybody who decides to criticize my story! I want to be an author someday, so, yeah...**

**You know the dream Cliffpaw had in chapter 2? That is going to be important, so don't forget about it...**


	5. Chapter 5

"Those mange-pelts!" Lightwhisker, Milletpaw's mentor, growled in dismay. It had been two moons since Shadowclan had first left scent on Thunderclan territory. Milletpaw, Applepaw, Crowtail, and Burningfire bounded up. The dawn patrol had been keeping their ears pricked along the Shadowclan border, since the intrusions had continued. Thistlestar had decided to wait for something to happen before he let Thunderclan act, though many of the warriors didn't agree with him.

As Applepaw reached Lightwhisker's pale gray form, she noticed prey-bones littering the forest floor. The clearing where they were found was drenched in Shadowclan scent. Now Shadowclan was not only trespassing, but prey-stealing also. She felt the hair on her shoulders begin to bristle. "Let's report to Thistlestar!" she mewed, "We can't let Shadowclan get away with this!"

Burningfire gave an approving nod, but Crowtail was thoughtful, "Suppose Thistlestar _does_ let them get away with it?" he suggested, "Suppose maybe that this is only one warrior who's trespassing, who's not acting on behalf of Shadowclan?"

"All the same, we still have to report to Thistlestar." Burningfire pointed out.

Milletpaw's nose was twitching, "Fox!" Applepaw flinched. She hadn't forgotten the dream where the fox had attacked her.

Lightwhisker tasted the air, "You're right, but it's stale. The fox must have passed through a few sunrises ago."

Applepaw's fur, which had just begun to lie flat, bushed up again, "Then it might still be here!"

Crowtail looked at her suspiciously, "One fox isn't that dangerous, so long as it doesn't find the camp and you don't face it single-pawed." He narrowed his eyes. "That reminds me, how—"

"Catch up, will you? These borders won't mark themselves." Burningfire's mew came from farther along the scent line, the patrol had moved on.

"We're coming," Crowtail beckoned to his apprentice before bounding off.

• • •

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Highledge, for a clan meeting."

Applepaw and the border patrol had just finished reporting the Shadowclan incident; no doubt Thistlestar was going to announce it to the clan. Applepaw looked around for a place to sit, and spotted Robinpaw and Orchidpaw a few fox-lengths away, she sauntered toward them.

"Hi," Applepaw mewed, "Can I sit here?" When Robinpaw nodded, she plopped herself in between the two. Leafheart was sitting right outside the nursery; she would be expecting kits soon.

Orchidpaw followed her gaze, "Soon the clan will have new kits," she commented. Applepaw nodded, though she was worried, with leaf-fall coming on, it wasn't the right time for kitting. A soft pelt brushed her, and Applepaw jumped. She hadn't noticed Cliffpaw coming over as she plodded within her thoughts. He flopped down next to his littermate. Milletpaw sat on Robinpaw's other side.

As the clan settled down, Thistlestar raised his tail for silence. "The dawn patrol today caught evidence of Shadowclan prey-stealing on our territory." There was some murmuring at this, and Duckfeather, Blackpaw's mentor, called out:

"Typical Shadowclan,"

Thistlestar went on, "I have decided that we should wait for more evidence, but we should increase patrols along the Shadowclan—"

"But, is that wise?"

Applepaw glared at Cliffpaw, who was on his paws. This mouse-brained apprentice interrupted _and_ challenged his leader! Orchidpaw, who was clearly sharing her thoughts, hissed, "Sit down, idiot!"

Cliffpaw ignored her and went on, "It would show that Thunderclan is weak and make it seem as if we can't defend our borders."

Thistlestar gave his apprentice a hard stare, and meowed coolly, "It was only one mouse that was killed, we'll wait until we are absolutely sure that we are right to confront them."

"Then, why not confront them now? They've been leaving their filthy scent on our side of the border for a moon and now we've caught evidence of Shadowclan prey-stealing! Remember that story about the Tribe of Rushing Water? They refused to defend their borders, and ending up starving because of it!"

By now, most of the clan was staring at Cliffpaw, a few of them nodding, but others were expressing their disbelief. Applepaw heard Oldfur mutter, "I remember the days when apprentices didn't think they were clan leader…"

"We will wait." Thistlestar seemed to be struggling to maintain his patience. He leaped off of Highledge and headed for his den. Silence followed; but soon the clan started to break up, and the cats were heading back to their duties.

"Mouse dung!" Cliffpaw cursed before trotting to the fresh-kill pile.

Applepaw looked at Robinpaw and Orchidpaw, "Do you guys want to share a mouse with me?" When Orchidpaw and Robinpaw agreed, they headed over to the fresh-kill pile; Orchidpaw picked up a mouse from the pile. Robinpaw grabbed a sparrow and a vole; promised to be back soon; and bounded over to the elder's den. Applepaw faced Orchidpaw.

"What in the name of Starclan was that all about?" she asked.

Orchidpaw just shrugged, "He's independent, so what?" Applepaw remembered that Orchidpaw was very defensive of her brother; she took a bite of mouse. It was no use trying to talk to the white apprentice about Cliffpaw. She searched for something else to say.

"We scented a stale fox trail near the Shadowclan border." She mewed.

"It's probably gone by now." Orchidpaw crouched to nibble the mouse. Applepaw's tail-tip twitched, it was so much easier to talk to Robinpaw!

"Leafheart's expecting kits."

"I've noticed." Before Applepaw could reply, Robinpaw bounced up.

"Sorry I took so long, Oldfur wanted me to take part in this 'respectful apprentices' debate." She rolled her eyes. "Did you save me any mouse?"

Applepaw shoved the mouse's remains toward Robinpaw.

• • •

"Mouse dung!" Applepaw spat as the vole she'd been stalking made an instant getaway. Fuming, Applepaw turned to her mentor.

"How could you _possibly_ have missed that?" Crowtail snapped; then he sighed, "That's the fourth piece missed in a row, why don't we have some battle training?"

Applepaw nodded ruefully. Personally, she thought that battle training would be just as bad, but she couldn't let Crowtail know that; he would want to know what was wrong. In truth, she'd had the same dream again. It was starting to make Applepaw feel paranoid, nowadays, she jumped at every rustle in the forest, and she just couldn't concentrate on what she was doing. The dream had thoroughly spooked her, and she half-wondered if the fright of it alone had caused its rebirth.

Shaking herself, Applepaw plodded after her mentor, jumping when he stepped on a twig.


	6. Chapter 6

Applepaw had been right; her battle training didn't go well at all. She had hardly landed a single blow to Crowtail or Orchidpaw, whom she had been training with. Exhausted by the day's failure, Applepaw crouched down near the fresh-kill pile, picked up two mice, and headed toward the medicine den.

She popped her head through the entrance to find Amberfur and Snowpaw sifting through large piles of bitter-smelling herbs.

"Snowdrop, we need more marigold, see if you can find any horsetail too, while you're at it." Amberfur looked up, "Hi, Applepaw, Snowdrop received her name last night, can you set those mice here? I'd appreciate it." Amberfur's mew was hurried.

Applepaw dropped the two mice, congratulated Snowdrop, and backed out of the den; the snow-white medicine cat apprentice followed her outside. A few heartbeats later, Amberfur popped out of the medicine den, and hurried toward the nursery; mumbling as she swept past, "Leafheart's kits are due any day now…" She shook her head vigorously before disappearing inside the nursery.

Leaving Amberfur with her troubles, Applepaw scanned the stone hollow; Ravenclaw was sharing tongues with Sharpeye, her mate, beneath Highledge. Blackpaw and Whistlepaw were mewing excitedly in front of the apprentices den, Applepaw blinked. They had just come back from their final assessment; the clan would soon have new warriors. Crowtail was sharing a rabbit with Thrushflight; he looked at her and blinked.

"If you have nothing better to do, why don't you change the elder's bedding?" He meowed.

Applepaw gave the fresh-kill pile one longing stare before stomping to Amberfur's supply of fresh moss. Grabbing a jaw-full of the soft, green plant, she padded toward the elder's den. _I must deserve this, I haven't exactly done anything for my clan today… _It was true, she hadn't caught a single sniff of prey since dawn, and her battle skills were worse than they usually were. Applepaw wished that her fox dream would just leave her alone, because then, she would be able to concentrate on serving her clan. She whisked through the den entrance.

Setting down the new moss, Applepaw nosed through the dirty bedding, exchanging it for the new. Creamtail and Oldfur weren't in their den, perhaps they had gone out for a walk. As Applepaw finished Oldfur's nest, Amberfur stuck her nose through the honeysuckle entrance.

"Oh, they're not here?" she nodded to Applepaw before ducking out again. Applepaw thought her mew sounded impatient, but she may have imagined it. The ginger apprentice started on Creamtail's nest, replacing the old moss with the new moss.

Finishing, Applepaw disposed of the old bedding outside of camp, and trotted toward the fresh-kill pile, it was almost sun-high, and she hadn't eaten yet. Just as Applepaw was about to choose a chaffinch, Thistlestar leapt onto Highledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Highledge, for a clan meeting."

At the summons, Blackpaw, Whistlepaw, Milletpaw, and Moonpaw clustered excitedly beneath Highledge, followed by their mentors: Duckfeather, Sharpeye, Lightwhisker, and Shinetail. Amberfur twitched out of the medicine den, relaxed, and crouched down. Snowdrop trotted through the thorn tunnel, her jaws clamped with herbs. Thistlestar raised his tail for silence, and beckoned to the four exuberant apprentices.

"Today we make Thunderclan stronger by naming new warriors." He raised his head, "I, Thistlestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn." He looked down at the apprentices, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Blackpaw, Milletpaw, Whistlepaw, and Moonpaw all whispered, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Blackpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Blackpelt, Starclan honors your courage and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." Thistlestar rested his muzzle on Blackpelt's head, and he licked his leader's shoulder in turn.

Milletpaw became Milletwhisker, Whistlepaw became Whistlesong, and Moonpaw became Moonclaw. Applepaw cheered with her clanmates, "_Blackpelt, Milletwhisker, Whistlesong, Moonclaw_!"

• • •

Applepaw fidgeted in her nest. With only four apprentices, the den was roomy, and she had more room to scuffle about. She had been jabbing Robinpaw awake, accidentally, before. Applepaw didn't want to go to sleep, she was afraid that her dream would come back. Was it only a nightmare or…?

_Crack._

Applepaw pricked her ears, her shoulder fur beginning to fluff up. Was she overreacting? If something was wrong, wouldn't one of the new warriors notice it on their vigil? Quietly, Applepaw crept out of the apprentices den, creeping along as if she were stalking a mouse. _I hope it's only a mouse…_ she thought grimly.

"Invasion! Shadowclan is invading! Attack!"

Applepaw whipped her head around, apprentices and warriors were streaming from their dens, Thistlestar was bouncing off of Highledge. At the same time, Shadowclan cats thrust their way through the thorn tunnel, hurtling themselves into battle. Cliffpaw lunged at a huge Shadowclan tom, swiping at his ear. Applepaw made to help, but a tortoiseshell and white she-cat ran her claws along her flank, Applepaw felt her flesh tear. She rounded on the she-cat, jumping onto her back. The cat rolled over, using her weight to squash Applepaw. Applepaw battered at the she-cat's belly with her hind paws, all thoughts of her dream vanishing like mist in the sunlight.

She ducked out from under the warrior, and the she-cat slashed furiously at her muzzle. Blood spattered the rock underneath, and Applepaw scrabbled wildly with her paws. She spotted Whistlesong not far off. "Help me!" she gasped. Whistlesong gave his opponent one last clout around the ear, and raced to help Applepaw. He raked his claws along her flank, and the two tumbled into a writhing mass of teeth and claws.

Applepaw glanced around the moonlight-washed clearing. Crowtail was guarding the nursery entrance; where Leafheart lay heavy with her kits. Burningfire was fighting flank-to-flank with Wingfur and Thistlestar. Robinpaw was attacking a Shadowclan apprentice. Applepaw leapt onto the apprentice's shoulder, clawing out tufts of fur, as the apprentice attempted to dislodge her, Robinpaw gave him a sharp nip to his hind paw. The brown tom yelped, and thrust his way back to the barrier.

"This is our camp!" Robinpaw growled behind him.

Other Shadowclan warriors were fleeing, leaving their Thunderclan opponents snarling after them. Soon, Hollystar, the Shadowclan leader, yowled, "Retreat!" the Shadowclan cats stopped fighting and pelted through the thorn tunnel.

"I want a patrol to follow them, make sure they get out of the territory," Thistlestar yowled, "Wingfur, Moonclaw, Thrushflight, and Redleaf, you go." The cats called turned tail and raced in pursuit of the Shadowclan warriors.

"Those fox-hearts!" Burningfire meowed furiously, "Who attacks another clan's camp? And with leaf-fall right outside our borders!"

Amberfur and Snowdrop hurried from the medicine den, carrying cobwebs and herbs used to treat wounds. The elders emerged from their den, where they'd been hiding from the fight. "Attack us in our own camp, how dare they?" Creamtail meowed.

"I remember when Shadowclan was made up of decent cats…" Oldfur mewed wistfully.

"Whatever the reason, we won the battle, and now we must have time to recover." Thistlestar looked down upon his battered clanmates.

Applepaw, however, was thoroughly intrigued by the battle. Why would a clan invade another's _camp?_ Shadowclan had been prey-stealing, not Thunderclan. She tipped her head to the side as Thistlestar asked Amberfur if she had any warning from Starclan. Amberfur shook her head:

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

"No?"

"Nothing, not a whisker to say," Amberfur's cautious mew caused some shocked murmuring from the clan encompassing their leader.

"Starclan didn't send a sign?"

"Have they abandoned us?"

"How can they?"

"Anything could happen…"

Thistlestar raised his tail, and the clan fell silent. "If Starclan has not sent a sign, then so be it. If Starclan has chosen not to send a sign, then trust that our ancestors know best. Thunderclan has its own problems to solve at the moment," he looked at Amberfur. "Treat the wounded; we need to recover properly before we can move any deeper into this."

Applepaw couldn't help agreeing. Thunderclan has to focus on more significant matters; they couldn't afford to delve into Starclan's decisions. Thistlestar headed for his den, the deputy, Sharpeye, following him. She glanced around the clearing; the cats fit enough were crawling back into their nests. Crowtail had a nasty gash in his side, which apparently called for immediate medicine cat attention; Amberfur was plastering it with cobwebs, with Leafheart hovering close by. Burningfire's ear was torn, and Whistlesong was covered in scratches. Applepaw remembered the fight with the Shadowclan she-cat.

She herself hadn't escaped the battle unscathed, Applepaw sniffed at the torn ginger fur on her flank. These scratches could wait a while, she'd let Amberfur tend to the more serious injuries first.

Trying to ignore the nagging sting in her flank, ear, and muzzle, Applepaw scanned the hollow for her denmates; spotting them near the basking rocks, she padded over.

"Hi," she mewed.

Robinpaw looked up, she had been cleaning a scratch in her shoulder; Orchidpaw and Cliffpaw didn't escape injuries either.

"Oh, hi," there was a pause where all of the apprentices sat and licked their wounds; then Robinpaw decided to break the silence because she meowed, "I wonder why Starclan didn't send a message?"

_Not this again,_ Applepaw thought, she wanted to discuss the fighting, not Starclan. Orchidpaw, however, didn't share her point of view.

"You don't think we're _really_ being abandoned by Starclan, do you?" she fretted. Applepaw opened her mouth to reply, but Cliffpaw got there first.

"Of course not, mouse-brain!" he snapped. "Starclan have been by our side for who knows how many seasons? They can't just leave now."

For a moment, Orchidpaw looked as if she would like to make a stinging retort, but held her tongue. She clearly saw sense in Cliffpaw's words, though the orange-and-white tabby she-cat didn't look entirely convinced. Applepaw, however, was wondering why Cliffpaw had been so passionate about the topic. Casting a sideward glance at the black tom, Applepaw thought that he looked as if he were silently ranting in his mind. She looked at Robinpaw, if her sister had noticed anything, she didn't show it.

"There you are, I've been looking for you," Applepaw recognized Snowdrop's snow-white pelt bounding toward them, her mew muffled by a wad of cobwebs. The warrior apprentices waited in silence as she dressed their wounds, occasionally flinching when an ointment of some sort was applied.

Applepaw felt a sudden boldness, "Snowdrop, there really hasn't been any sign from Starclan, right?" Cliffpaw shot her a dirty look, and Applepaw flashed it right back at him, _I'm on your side, furball. _

Snowdrop shifted her paws, "Like Amberfur said; nothing and not even a whisker. Maybe Starclan was as surprised by this attack as we were."

Applepaw shrugged, "Maybe, but, there was nothing about anything at all?" she needed to be sure.

Snowdrop looked at her quizzically, and Applepaw was almost sure that she saw fear flicker across her eyes. But it lasted only a heartbeat, maybe she had imagined it. "I already told you," she mewed slowly, "We have had _no_ sign from Starclan," Snowdrop held Applepaw's gaze for a few heartbeats, as though searching for something in her eyes, then dropped her gaze and finished patching them up. "Right, so you're all done, let me check on Whistlesong now," Applepaw saw Snowdrop's white fur hurry off.

"What was all that about?" Robinpaw asked Applepaw. Applepaw didn't reply, in truth, she had been worried about her fox dream, but it seemed that if the medicine cats didn't know about it, then she shouldn't be all that worried. Though it was all she could do to keep from wincing as she relived the scene with her enemy.

• • •

"Applepaw!" Robinpaw's excited mew broke into Applepaw's dream, and she didn't mind, because Applepaw could still feel the fox's fangs in her throat. She got to her paws, shook herself, and padded out of the apprentices den.

It had been a quarter moon since Shadowclan's attack; most of the warriors had recovered from their wounds by now, though Crowtail was still confined to camp due to an injury. Applepaw had been training with Robinpaw and Turtlewhisker while he recovered. Her sister rushed over to her.

"Applepaw, have you seen Leafheart's kits yet? They're just adorable!" she mewed excitedly.

"Kits? They arrived?"

"Yes! Only last night, come on!" the brown and white apprentice bounced exuberantly toward the nursery, with Applepaw following her. Orchidpaw was heading out with Wingfur, and Cliffpaw tailed them, apparently training with his sister today. Applepaw pushed herself through the nursery entrance.

Leafheart was sitting with her kits in her nest. She looked up as they walked in. "Hi," she mewed. Next to her were three squirming kits; a white tom, a gray tabby tom, and a tortoiseshell she-kit.

"Have you named them?" she asked. Leafheart nodded.

"This is Rabbitkit," she waved her tail toward the white tom. "Stripekit," now she gestured toward the gray tabby tom. "And Acornkit," she finished by pointing out the tortoiseshell she-kit.

"Those are wonderful names!" Robinpaw exclaimed. Applepaw and Robinpaw both congratulated Leafheart before heading back out.

Applepaw took a good look at the fresh-kill pile; it was low. Robinpaw followed her gaze, and meowed, "Do you want to go hunting?"

Applepaw opened her jaws to reply, but then Turtlewhisker called out, "Robinpaw! Come on, we're going for some battle practice," he looked at Applepaw. "Do you want to come?"

Applepaw shook her head, "I'm going hunting," she mewed.

"Do you want me to find someone to go with you?" he glanced upward. "It seems a storm is on its way."

"No, I'll be fine," she mewed. "I'll probably be back before it breaks."

Turtlewhisker shrugged, "Suit yourself," he mewed before padding through the thorn tunnel, an excited Robinpaw bounding behind him. After waiting for a heartbeat, Applepaw followed them out, and immediately veered toward the old twoleg nest; there was usually a mouse or two over there.

Upon reaching the old nest; Applepaw swiftly stalked and killed a plump vole. She scratched earth over her catch, sniffing for some other prey-scent. A thrush was picking worms from the ground not too far from where she was. Applepaw dropped into the hunter's crouch, making sure that she didn't make a sound.

She skillfully stalked the thrush; getting close enough to where she could pounce on it. Applepaw bunched up her muscles, preparing to spring. Then, something alerted the thrush, and it flew away.

"Mouse-dung!" Applepaw spat, standing back up. The clan would need every bit of prey it could get, what with leaf-bare coming fast.

A rustle in the bracken. Applepaw pricked her ears, alert for the tiniest sound. She tasted the air. _Fox._ Every hair on her ginger pelt began to rise. She swung herself to face the bracken. A squirrel leaped out of it, and ran swiftly up a tree, out of her reach. Applepaw felt herself go numb with relief. She barely had time to force her fur flat when she caught the rank stench blast her.

Then, she felt the claws. Felt the tearing of flesh. Heard the blood spatter the grass. The routine was so familiar, Applepaw thought she was back in her nest, dreaming. But this was not a dream. This was real. The claws in her flesh were real. The blood was real. The flash of reddish brown was real. But, her will to escape was also real.

Applepaw spun on the spot, scoring her claws across the fox's dog-like muzzle. It yelped, and retaliated by sinking its teeth into Applepaw's shoulder. Applepaw flailed her paws, wild with fear, but full to burst with determination. She wasn't going to die! Or, was she?

_No!_ Applepaw ducked away from the fox's teeth, nipping it on its hind leg. The fox advanced on her, and Applepaw tripped on a bracken frond. The fox was driving her into the undergrowth, where it would be harder to fight. Apparently, cats weren't the only creatures with strategy.

Applepaw leaped, attempting to land on the fox's shoulders. It batted her away, ripping out huge clumps of ginger fur. Determination gave way to fear. Fear gave in to panic. She couldn't win. She couldn't win this fight, she was going to die. Die at a fox's paws; be tossed aside like prey. Why hadn't she considered the fox? Why hadn't she given the fox trail more significance? Why hadn't she given the _dream_ more significance? Robinpaw knew, knew about her dream, but Robinpaw couldn't help her. Not from something that was bound to happen. Something that was her destiny. Was it? Applepaw didn't have time to think about it. To ponder another unknown question.

She saw the fox's teeth reach her throat. Felt the touch of the blades. Gave up her last hope.

She was going to die for her clan. Wasn't that the only way to go? Applepaw waited for the blackness to come in waves behind her eyes.

But, it never came.

Instead, she could see the blackness. It was in front of her. Now beside her. The fox's teeth lifted from her throat. Something grabbed her scruff.

"Move!" it growled.

A cat? Applepaw obeyed the unknown cat's orders. She got to her paws. The world was spinning, and there was a pool of blood at her feet. The cat was shoving her down a rabbit hole. Applepaw used the last of her energy to squeeze through it, and was followed by the black-pelted cat. He settled down beside her. Only then did she recognize his scent.

"Cliffpaw!" she meowed loudly.

"Yes, you daft mouse-brain. Shut up, before you get both of us killed," something about Cliffpaw's irritated mew soothed Applepaw. It was familiar, and his rude retort reminded her of the nursery, where they would always argue.

Determined not to show her thoughts, Applepaw pretended to ignore Cliffpaw. She pointedly turned away from him, which was quite a feat, with the limited space of the rabbit hole.

Above them, the fox raged, searching for its lost prey. After what seemed like moons, they heard it plod away.

"Do you think it's safe to go out now?" she asked.

"It's either now or never," came Cliffpaw's indifferent reply. The black cat wriggled his way out of the hole, pausing above ground to wait for Applepaw. "We need to report to Thistlestar," his blue gaze fell on Applepaw, "And you need to see Amberfur."

Applepaw was suddenly aware of the throb in her neck, flank, and shoulder. Above all of the pain came exhaustion. The thought of her nest waiting in the apprentice's den thrilled her, but also sent a chill down her spine. The memory of the fox was unbearable.

"Let's go," she mewed. "Before the fox comes back," Applepaw took one shaky paw step forward.

And the sky broke into a storm.

**(A/N) You can blame school for this chapter's lateness... Don't know when the next one will be out.**

**I've been reading the Hunger Games! Which is why the fox attack is so detailed... too much?**


	8. Chapter 8

Applepaw felt the sheet of rain pound hard on her back. Cliffpaw nudged her flank.

"Come on, do you want the rain to pummel you to death?" The black apprentice meowed. Applepaw summoned the very last of her energy, and took a few steps forward. Her body was stinging were the fox had gotten her, and it seemed that some of her old wounds from the Shadowclan invasion had reopened. Her heart was thumping in her ears and she was alert for every sound; still being thoroughly spooked by the attack, and, adding to that, shocked that she had survived. That Cliffpaw had saved her. Taking a sidelong glance at the young tom, pelt slick with rain, Applepaw noticed his whiskers twitch with irritation.

"Could you be any slower?" he complained as lightning flashed in the distance. "You can lean on my shoulder if you'd like."

Too weary to object, Applepaw gratefully accepted his help, moving faster now that she didn't bear her full weight. They moved swiftly through the forest, effectively dodging the dense undergrowth as they passed. The rain hurt Applepaw's wounds, but she wasn't about to stop and complain. That just wasn't the type of thing you do with Cliffpaw in the vicinity.

As they neared the camp, Applepaw wondered what Cliffpaw had been doing out alone. He had a fit mentor after all, unlike her. Just as she was about to ask, Amberfur thrust herself through the brambles behind them. She stalked past, not seeming to have noticed her scarred clanmates. Only when Cliffpaw called did she turn around.

"What? Oh!" Applepaw thought that she seemed positively jumpy. Amberfur caught a glimpse of Applepaw's disheveled pelt. "Oh!" she repeated. "How'd you—? Come on, I'll take you to the medicine den," she paused for a few heartbeats, apparently wondering how in the name of Starclan Applepaw got hurt. Then she jumped and ushered Applepaw through the thorn barrier, leaving Cliffpaw in the dust. He didn't seem to mind though. She shuddered as his blue eyes followed her as she disappeared into the tunnel.

Upon entering camp, heads turned toward Applepaw, at first showing curiosity, and then shock. Applepaw looked at her paws. She didn't like being the center of attention.

"Applepaw! What happened?" Applepaw felt a rough tongue rasp over her wounds. Amberfur looked at the cat.

"Redleaf, we can hear what happened later, right now I need to treat her before it can get worse."

For a heartbeat, Redleaf looked as though she would like to make a stinging retort, and then thought better of it. She gave Applepaw's wounds one last sniff before turning away. Amberfur herded her into the medicine den.

"Right, so sit over there, please," her tail whisked toward a nearby nest. Applepaw made her way toward it, snuggling into the soft moss. She could lie here for a moon.

But then she asked, "Shouldn't you check on Cliffpaw?"

Amberfur looked puzzled. "Cliffpaw? Why? Is he hurt?"

Applepaw wondered just what could have led Amberfur to overlook Cliffpaw. Especially when he had been standing right next to Applepaw. "He might be. I was attacked by a fox, and he came to help." She didn't want to use the word 'saved,' it sounded too dramatic for a shove down a rabbit hole.

"A fox?" Snowdrop popped her head through the entrance; her mew was muffled by herbs. She set them down. "You were attacked by a fox?"

Applepaw felt the skin under her pelt grow hot; at this rate, the whole clan will know! "Yeah," she mewed. "Cliffpaw—" But Snowdrop was already making her way toward Thistlestar's den. Applepaw shifted her paws uncomfortably; she looked at Amberfur.

"Aren't you going to treat Cliffpaw?" she asked. Amberfur jumped, as though daydreaming, and hurried out of the den without another word. Applepaw wondered if Cliffpaw was hurt. Why didn't he follow her through the thorn tunnel? She remembered the sky-blue gaze that had followed her with Amberfur. Did they betray something? Guilt? Defiance?

"What's this I hear about a fox?" Applepaw swung her head toward the entrance to find Redleaf plodding into the den. Her gaze, for one, held only worry and anger. Applepaw sighed. So the clan knew already.

"A fox found me, Redleaf," she mewed, avoiding the word 'attacked;' it definitely wasn't the right thing to say to a worried mother.

Redleaf glanced throughout the den. "Where's Amberfur? Shouldn't she be here?"

"She went looking for Cliffpaw."

"Cliffpaw?"

"He was there too," she mewed. Applepaw's sense of awkwardness only grew with the conversation. It felt weird to talk about Cliffpaw with her mother, though she couldn't imagine why it should be.

Redleaf looked stricken. "Is he hurt? I'll tell Ravenclaw," her mother hurried off before Applepaw could answer. A few heartbeats later, Snowdrop popped back into the den with Amberfur and an irritated Cliffpaw.

"I told you, I'm fine," he grumbled.

"You're fine when I say you are," Amberfur mewed briskly. "Now sit over there so we can check you over," Amberfur flicked her tail to a nest not too far away.

Once Cliffpaw was settled, the medicine cats set to work, dabbing ointment here, pressing cobwebs there. At least, that's what Amberfur was doing to her.

"There's not a scratch on you," Snowdrop mewed to Cliffpaw. "I can give you some thyme for the shock, but, that's about it."

Cliffpaw glanced up, wearing a triumphant expression. "I told you I was fine." The black tom jumped to his paws, swallowed the thyme that Snowdrop had laid out for him, and padded through the entrance. Nobody tried to stop him.

After a few awkward heartbeats, Amberfur turned to Applepaw. "You'll survive, and I think that if you rest for the day, you should be able to go out tomorrow. So long as you don't over-do it."

Speaking of injuries had reminded Applepaw of her wounded mentor. "Where's Crowtail?" she asked.

"He's all healed up, so you can have your mentor back," she mewed.

"But, where is he?"

"Out patrolling the Windclan border, he was looking for you, but you were fighting foxes, right?"

Applepaw flicked her ears with irritation. Her clanmates had _no_ idea. She wondered if she'd dream about the fox again tonight. If Starclan had truly sent it, then surely she would be able to have a peaceful night's sleep? Her shudder was half-hearted. No matter how terrifying these things were, they did get old after some time. Applepaw got to her paws.

"I'm going to the apprentices den," she announced.

Amberfur nodded, meowing. "Get some sleep. I expect you'll have to deal with Robinpaw sooner or later."

• • •

Amberfur had been right, as soon as Applepaw toppled into her nest, Robinpaw bombarded her with questions like:

"Are you okay, Applepaw?"

"Why were you out alone, Applepaw?"

"Applepaw, I heard Cliffpaw was with you…?"

To Applepaw, Robinpaw sounded as though she was hyperventilating over something small. Applepaw was _obviously_ okay, she had _obviously _been out alone, and Cliffpaw had _obviously _witnessed part of the scene, if not the full. Cliffpaw really hadn't done much, she knew that, but Applepaw just couldn't help describing what Cliffpaw did as 'saving' her. If she mentioned it to him, he would apparently state the obvious. Yet, Cliffpaw had proved unpredictable before…

She wondered why in the name of Starclan she was fretting over _Cliffpaw._ Especially when she was bone-weary and about ready to drop from exhaustion. Sighing, Applepaw curled into her nest before Robinpaw could launch another attack.

It was a long time before sleep gripped her, but it finally did, and she dreamed.

• • •

Applepaw was walking in a sunlit meadow, the trees dappling the grass with their leaves. The grass was soft, and she could smell prey not too far off. Applepaw grew suspicious. Whenever something was right—whenever something was _perfect_—she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong. Like, if she had caught a rabbit—which she normally couldn't do—she would start to think that it had some horrible disease or that something was physically wrong with it. It was that feeling that enveloped her now.

The bushes rustled behind her. Applepaw spun around, prepared and ready for another dream-fox attack.

But it was not a fox, but a cat, that stepped out from the undergrowth.

Applepaw's eyes widened with curiosity. He was a dark brown tabby tom-cat, with great broad shoulders and amber eyes. He looked her up and down with sympathy. Before Applepaw could speak, he meowed:

"You don't know what you've done. You don't know to what lengths others will go to repair the damage."

**(A/N) I'm sorry this took so long! I've had, like, a lazy spasm...**


End file.
